


Ultimate pretty cure

by AmagawaSetsuko



Category: Kirby - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Scribblenauts (Video Games), プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series, 妖怪ウォッチ | Yo-Kai Watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmagawaSetsuko/pseuds/AmagawaSetsuko
Summary: pretty cure teams traveling together. this work has more than one language and is a massive crossover.





	1. Ultimate Pretty Cure Episode 1 synopis

Alice attacked with a nakewameke possessing a speaker. I transformed into Cure Math and defeated it with Math Equation.


	2. ultimate pretty cure episode 2 synopsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not much to say

tsunematsu tsukiko transforms into cure grammar and performs grammar corrector for the first time  
cure aqua appears for the first time in ultimate pretty cure  
scorp attacks for the first time and summons a hoshina to fight cure aqua  
cure grammar joins study pretty cure


	3. ultimate pretty cure episode 3 synopsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperaia tells Girinma to attack.

Desperaia told Girinma to attack the study cures. Girinma summoned a Kowaina. Maxwell wrote "bomb" in his notebook. Kirby gained the bomb ability and blew up part of a train right after I said "Mi ŝatas trajnojn." The gem chest was revealed to store study gems. My mew and a wild Castform also appeared. the yo-kai watch itself made a cameo appearance.


End file.
